


(Fanart) The H5-0 Wallpaper Collection!

by sexycazzy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> The H5-0 Wallpaper Collection!<br/><b>Artist:</b> Secret Santa<br/><b>Recipient:</b> witchyemerald<br/><b>Characters:</b> Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Grace, team<br/><b>Summary:</b> Wallpapers and a greeting card from Secret Santa!<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Disclaimer</b>: Recongisable characters belongs to Hawaii Five-0 and it's creators.<br/><b>Notes:</b> Hope you like the wallpapers! They are 1200x800. Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Fanart) The H5-0 Wallpaper Collection!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeraldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/gifts).



**The H5-0 Wallpaper Collection**

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ADxFAE9.jpg)  
---  
[](http://i.imgur.com/dHdoBcM.jpg)  
---  
[](http://i.imgur.com/xN7jp8i.jpg)  
(click on each image to enlarge to 1200x800 wallpapers)


End file.
